Zira Grover's relationships
Throughout her life, Zira Miranda Grover has had some peculiar relationships with other people in her life. |-| Family = To a certain extent, Zira cared for her family members and respected them. However, she was quite different in temperament from the rest of her family, which impacted her relationships with them. Parents Zira respected her parents, Zoram and Jenna Grover, and they seemed to work well together surviving in the desert, but after the rise of the International Alliance she broke off all ties with them following an argument with her mother over her lust for power. Proud and ambitious, she could not conceive that they still loved their daughter in spite of her evil aims. For the rest of her life, Zira guiltily shunned Zoram and Jenna, even though she had been wanting to apologize to them for some time, she was never known to receive such an opportunity. Eegan Grover Zira's relationship with her son, Eegan, was a good one. She was very proud of her heir to the throne and loved him dearly. When Eegan was kidnapped in 2011, Zira was devastated and heartbroken, the prospect of losing her only son and heir to the throne was enough for her to strike a deal with Vincent Organa, even though she did not trust him and he would eventually conquer her in 2016. She isolated herself in her city quarter, where she would cry over his absence from time to time, and was visibly overjoyed at the return of her baby and refused to kill his savior, Summer Petersen, after she conspired against her in 2016, though her lust for Petersen also influenced this. Her undeniable love and affection for her son proved that Zira cared about and respected family, to a certain extent. It's also seen that Zira calls Eegan by a name of affection, she has on different occasions referred to him as "little muffin" and "sweetheart". Eegan, however, in his later years was disgusted by Zira's dormant rise to power, as he treasured democracy, in utter contrast to his mother. |-| Romantic relations = Generally a fan of the short-term relationship, and usually feeling more lust than love towards those she formed them with, Zira Miranda Grover naturally was quick to terminate her intimate relations, usually with minimal compensation to her significant other, or hiring them in a different post in the Palace. She followed a strict no post-relationship contact policy, which on at least one noted occasion, she had to terminate the man when he attempted to contact her again. Marina ]] Zira and her third-in-command, Marina, first crossed paths after Marina helped kill several of Zira's guards. Despite her transgression, Zira chose to spare her as she considered Marina to be very beautiful and sensed that Marina reciprocated and thought Zira was beautiful as well. Marina, who considered Zira to be extremely powerful and attractive, proved herself an extremely capable ally shortly afterwards. Zira was very taken with Marina and was extremely pleased by her desire for her and her loyalty, and came to trust her more than nearly anyone else. Marina was fanatically loyal to the Empress and would do anything to provide her services and pleasure to Zira. Marina held great respect for the Empress that she felt for very few others. Both of them were quite similar, as they were very perverted, shameless, and sadistic women. They were seen touching each other affectionately after the skirmish of 1999. The two would enjoy several more intimate moments together, which sometimes lasted for hours. Corey , personalized servant and father of her child.]] Zira's relationship with Corey was very friendly and queer. From the start, Zira took quite a liking to Corey’s physical appearance. Corey found the Empress' body to be exceptionally beautiful and fiercely desired her, showing particular carnal interest in her incredibly bloated belly. He would often see her in her revealing rubber shirt and short underwear, which she wanted him to see her in as often as possible. Due to her perverted nature Zira relished the feel of Corey touching her body, especially her abdomen. Sometimes Corey would grope her bloated mass, even when she was asleep. When he himself slept, Corey let his exhausted body slip into the deep folds of Zira’s gargantuan body. Zira embraced these moments of genuinely intimate affection, as she enjoyed groping him even more than he did her. Zira was already very experienced in controlling servants and he always felt secure in her presence. When she especially hungered for his touch, she would jerk the chain, forcing him to fall against her huge belly. When she did allow the servant to talk to her, Zira insisted that he recognize her superiority by addressing her by titles of nobility, just like Summer Petersen and her other servants. Corey gladly supplicated himself to the Empress in both his posture and his words. |-| Friends = Taylor Carter Taylor Carter loved Zira Miranda Grover, his mistress, very much. Although Taylor admitted that she could be fierce at times, he believed that she had a gentle heart and only wanted peace. Taylor’s devotion to her eventually extended to him being sexually attracted to her. Satisfying her was of the utmost importance to him. January Zira first met January when she came to a casino and had Harold killed as a punishment for swindling her. Zira was taken by her beauty, which was obscured by the misery she had endured, and beckoned she join her under threat of death. Conflicted if she considered Zira to be pretty or revolting to look at, January was very worried that Zira would be a crueler mistress than Harold. However, her spirits rose considerably when Zira showed her kindness no one else ever had by kissing her on the cheek and offering her butterbeer, leaving her flustered. Zira was prodigiously intelligent, and she was stunned at January's uncanny ability to answer all of her questions regarding logic and arithmetic. Upon arriving at Zira's Palace, Zira told January she had a place there, so long as she knew how to follow orders. She gave January a hearty meal and the girl became extremely grateful for Zira's kindness. When they were both done eating, they spent hours in stimulated conversation, and realized they had a lot in common. They were both young children once, forced to live in squalor and starvation because their parents were unhinged, but they had both adamantly pushed on through as they both persistently aspired to amount to something. Zira was taken aback on how much she could confide in the young girl without needing to fear confusing her or planting malicious ideas in her head, and January in turn was thrilled that she finally had someone to talk to who equaled her in dignity and intelligence. January obviously considered Zira an unexpected new chance to show her own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Their relationship was similar to that between a mother and a daughter, and Zira was the individual January loved most in the solar system. January had great respect for the Empress and considered her an equal in wisdom. Most of all, she viewed her as a powerful yet tender woman who had given her health, shelter, and a purpose. Cedric Cedric had good standing with Zira, who used the spice dealer's impeccable taste in quality spice to ensure her elite citizens indulged only in the finest product available in the solar system. Cedric humbled himself before the young woman's good graces and also paid dues to her. In turn, Zira prevented her own spice dealers from interfering in Cedric's business as a professional courtesy. In turn, Cedric frequently presented Zira with several kilograms of the best-quality spice to maintain the woman's favor. Longfellow Zira appears to have had dealings with Longfellow in the past, and she trusted him greatly to place him into Tower Placement to control it. She granted him many powers by posting new lists of rules periodically. Longfellow seemed to be unaware of Zira's dark and sadistic nature. In return, Zira supported Longfellow only because of how useful he was to prolonging the war, and felt no true attachments to the misguided worm. |-| Enemies = Summer Petersen Zira first met Summer Petersen when she, along with Steven Thompson, returned her son to her. Zira was extremely grateful for Summer's involvement and found the girl to be extremely attractive, even though they were both the same gender, believing that in a few years she would be unutterably sexy. As a result, Zira stalked her, watching her progress on the Internet, which Summer was addicted to. She was surprised when Summer began to gain weight and generally develop an immensely bloated stomach, though this also finally caused Zira to unhealthily lust for the fifteen-year-old girl. Zira believed they were extremely similar, and the more she stalked her, the more she believed that Summer should be the heir to the throne and the Empress of the International Alliance when she was gone. After Summer rescued Helen McKeen, Zira captured her, but never said a word about Summer rescuing Helen because she was already infatuated with her. Zira relished the idea of being in Summer's company every day for the rest of their lives, and immediately began making arrangements. She also forced Summer to please her by consistently wearing either a skimpy top or a tight-fitting dress. On the other hand, the General admired Zira’s good manners and authority, though she also detested her for her past attempts to kill her friends and was disgusted by her physical appearance, and continually tried to avoid her. Having lived for over five decades, Zira was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Summer provided an interesting challenge due to her strength and pride. If she sensed her lean away from her, she would tug Summer’s top firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of her. When she wished to demonstrate her power over her, she would jerk Summer’s strap, forcing her to fall against her huge belly. Whenever Zira did this, she would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was Mistress and who was future Mistress. She would then rub Summer’s shoulders and back with her hands, making it very difficult for Summer to move her body. Zira found Summer’s threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke too far out of line she would quickly silence her by tugging on her shirt and speaking over her. When she did allow the General to talk to her, Zira insisted that she recognize her superiority by calling her “mistress,” “Exalted One,” or similar titles, just like Thomas Carter and her other servants. Summer had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Queen in both her posture and her words. If Summer strongly angered her, the Empress would punish her either by smacking her, by choking her by the collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat a slab of roasted chicken brain. Summer soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her. However, Zira was still kind to Summer. She did not feel the need to chain her like she did with Thomas Carter, allowing her to sit at the other end of the throne if she pleased. She pampered her servant by allowing her to lie on huge pillows atop her own small bed, and sometimes offered her an expensive drink from her ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being studded with several jewels. As Zira’s personalized servant, Summer has access to her private chambers, which contained bathing pools, fountains, huge soft beds, and other decadent pleasures. Zira trusted Summer to use monitored Internet and enter her private chambers by herself, something she had never trusted anyone else with. Zira also intended to take her into her luxurious private cabin on her limo after the death of her friends to teach her to appreciate her masterly care of her. Thomas Carter Although Zira took quite a liking to Thomas’ beautiful form, the slave was repulsed by the Empress’ bloated mass, wimpy structure, and her treatment of him. Zira was already very experienced in controlling slaves, but Thomas provided an interesting challenge. To break the dancer, Zira had him collared and chained and kept him on a tether, only able to move to either end of the throne. From time to time she would jostle his leash, making its links drag over his back as a reminder of his enslavement. If she sensed him lean away from her, she would tug the chain firmly, returning him to the proper position closely in front of her, where she could grope his upper body. When she especially hungered for his touch or wished to demonstrate her power over him, she would jerk the chain, forcing him to fall against her body. Whenever Zira did this, she would take pleasure in reminding him of just who was Mistress and who was Slave. Zira found Thomas’ threats and resistance amusing, but if he spoke too far out of line she would quickly silence him by tugging on his leash and speaking over him in her fierce, commanding voice. When she did allow the slave to talk to her, Zira insisted that he recognize her superiority by calling her “master,” “Exalted One,” or similar titles, just like Summer Petersen and her other servants. Carter had no choice but to supplicate himself to the Empress in both his posture and his words. Thanks to Zira’s methods of punishment, Thomas soon learned how much resistance he could afford to make before he reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling him. Vincent Organa Zira Miranda Grover initially distrusted Vincent Organa, believing the Armies of Organa to be a renegade outlet. She ensured the School War progressed, seeing it as an opportunity to gain power. Nevertheless, she was forced to make a contract with him in order to get Eegan Grover back from Emily Watson. She supported him whenever possible, though this was mostly on the behalf of Summer Petersen. She has been Vincent's enemy ever since Xydarone IV delivered Helen McKeen to the former's home. Mr. Stupid NoHead Mr. Stupid NoHead was a political enemy to Zira and a serious threat to her life. After a few years of extensive military expansion and advancement, the newly established NoHead Empire quickly arose to become the most powerful government in the world's history. But despite having an iron-fist grip on much of the solar system, the NoHeads had a rivalry with Zira, who had beaten them to it, ruling from in the shadows. Ultimately, Mr. Stupid NoHead had to appease Zira, who agreed the Empire could co-exist along herself, as she didn't want to get into a fight. The Dark Lord was also drawn to the Alliance's vast resources and riches, which he sought to use for his own benefit. Zira knew her place, however, allowing Mr. Stupid NoHead to share power with her. Her vast wealth and influence over external markets gave her a significant foothold over much of the international economy, in that if something bad happened to the Alliance's trade, which could crash, it would hurt the NoHeads' economy, and in effect, damage the NoHeads' military expansion as a consequence. Additionally, when Mr. Stupid NoHead met Zira, he threatened to kill her, but found himself unable to do so, as wards had been placed around the Palace when she realized he was coming. Ultimately, both of them opted to keep their distance from each other. |-| Others = Jim Newman Zira first crossed paths with her second-in-command, Jim Newman, after Newman was banished from Oregon. She asked for his assistance in smuggling. When it was evident he may be caught again, he asked for a bigger position in Zira’s businesses. Over time, Newman proved himself an extremely capable ally. Consequentially, Jim grew even more power-hungry than before. He came to believe he would acquire the wealth and influence necessary to conquer Oregon and mold his people into the kinds of subjects the NoHeads valued. Despite holding him in high esteem, Zira had a strong and valid distrust of Jim, who was conflicted over caring for Zira and feeling indebted to her for getting him off the streets, and seeking to overthrow her and supplement himself and rule the International Alliance himself. Jim Newman held great respect for the Empress that he felt for very few others. Charlie Corner It is definitely possible that Zira was affiliated with the Dark entity Charlie Corner. Because she, with effort, could be heavily swayed by money and power, she may have accepted his assistance. Charlie helped Xydarone IV lead her forces to Tower Placement School, though this may be owing solely to his vendetta against the Armies of Organa. He also led her forces alongside the Cavaliers of Thornton in 2016. Because he had fallen out with Natalia Thornton, he had almost certainly come to the Cave of the Gargoyle on Zira's behalf. It is highly likely that Zira found Charlie to be an incredibly valuable asset since he was so young and so powerful. Given how much he was comforted by Natalia Thornton and how attracted he was to her, it would make a lot of sense if he cozied up to Zira and became obsessed with her and likewise found the Empress to be comforting and attractive. |-| Notes and references= Grover, Zira Miranda